


Christmas Dinner

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here be fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

Mal was the last to sit down for Christmas dinner. Everyone had saved up and on the table was a real meal. An actual turkey, fresh vegetables and homemade bread with real butter. They were sitting by candlelight, but the candles were hardly necessary. Mal was sure that the bright smiles around the table would have lit up the room just fine. He watched as the food was passed around and everyone talked and laughed.

Jayne was being civil, which was a Christmas miracle all on its own. Simon was enjoying a sort of comfort that Mal hadn't ever seen, and little sister seemed to be bordering on stable. Kaylee was, if at all possible, more cheerful, and Mal found that it wasn't a painful experience. Wash and Zoe, while being part of the dinner, were also in their own world, in a perfect balance. The Shepherd said a silent prayer and then joined the others in the holiday spirit, with a laugh more hearty than his usual. Inara, well Inara with her laughter and smile, just seemed to glow at the other end of the table.

"Cap'n?" Kaylee's voice came from across the table "Cap'n, ain't you gonna have anything?"

It was in that moment that Mal realized that he had everything he needed.


End file.
